Storage systems, platforms and methods such as disk arrays and databases are known in the art. Data may be written to, or stored in, a storage system, data in a storage system may be modified and data may be deleted or removed from a storage system. Storage systems use data elements or data blocks and identifiers of data elements. For example, the actual content of a file stored in, or written to, a storage system may be broken into a set of data elements or data blocks that may be stored in a respective set of physical locations or addresses in a hard disk or other media. Identifiers of data elements or data blocks (for example, their addresses) may be used for performing, by the storage system, various tasks. For example, to read a file stored in a storage system, a list of identifiers may be used to locate the data elements or blocks that comprise or include the content of the file.
Known storage systems, platforms and methods suffer from a few drawbacks. For example, since data in a data element may be changed many times and possibly over a short time period, known storage systems are required to either perform each modification of a data block in real-time or maintain a log (or backlog) of operations to be performed.